


A Drive and A Cookie

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Car Sex, Drinking, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goofy Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Just as Dean thought Castiel had given up, he felt a warm hand climbing up his thigh.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 45





	A Drive and A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome. 
> 
> This story is not Beta read so all mistakes are my own.

Dean's slumber was disturbed by his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Soon the shrill ringtone followed prompting him to hurriedly swipe the answer icon to take the call. 

“Hello?” Dean answered still not quite awake. 

“Dea----n!” The deep voice on the other end yelled, Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear to spare it from the loud noise. The voice was very familiar to him and was identified as his boyfriend of two years. 

Castiel had been invited to a party by some mutual friends, Dean had to decline since he has work in the morning but he told Cas that he should call if he needed a ride home. 

Dean could hear giggling on the other end before his boyfriend spoke again, Dean suspected he must be quite drunk. 

“Dean! Can you come p – pick me up?!” Cas stumbled through the question. A quick glance at the clock Dean noted it was past 2 am. He wasn't looking forwards to getting out of bed but he had promised Cas that he would pick him up if needed. 

“Yeah, sure. Where are you?” Dean replied sleepily, hearing a hoot from the other side before Cas told him the address. Dean recognized the place and told Cas he would be there in 15 min. More yelling followed but Dean ended the call and went to put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. It may still be early September but the nights are getting chilly. 

Dean fired up baby's engine and headed off into the night. The streets were mostly empty this late, a few cars, cabs and trucks were driving along the main road but as Dean turned off and drove deeper into the residential area the streets were empty. As Dean drew closer to the correct house he spotted a few people sitting along the curb. In the dim light he recognized his boyfriend as one of them. 

Dean saw the moment Castiel heard baby approaching because he bounced up form his seat and started to wave enthusiastically towards Dean. When Dean got a closer look at his boyfriend he noticed he was holding a beer bottle in his hand and it was not the good kind. 

Dean felt a shiver of dread run through his body. Castiel didn't drink often but when he did he would stick to wine for the most part. The only times he has beer is when he is already thoroughly smashed. Meaning that Castiel is quite drunk and Dean has the lovely task of taking him home. 

When baby stopped Castiel yanked the door open and slid into the passenger seat after waving good-bye to the other people on the curb. The door was slammed shut. 

“Did you have a good night?” Dean asked. Castiel was all smiles and giggles as he looked at Dean. 

“Yes! It was great fun! But Dean, I am really hungry can we get some food pleaseeee?” Castiel begged as he slid over to snuggled up close to Dean. Rolling his eyes at the request Dean had no choice but to oblige unless he wanted to be stuck with a drunk and hangry boyfriend. 

They drove in relative silence until they reached the main road and Castiel separated himself from Dean to choose which drive-thou he wanted food from. 

“There! I want Subway!” Cas suddenly exclaimed and Dean had to make a quick turn in-order not to miss the exit. 

“I want the steak and cheese with extra cheese, white bread, melted with a coke and a Chocolate chip cookie” Castiel told Dean so he could place the order at the drive-thru window. Dean ordered a cookie for himself as well since he needed a reward for being up this late. 

They moved up to the pick-up window and Dean handed Cas his sandwich, drink and cookie, placing his own cookie in the door storage pocket for when they were back home. Castiel was happily munching on his sandwich as Dean drove them back to their shared apartment. Not far from the apartment Castiel had finished all of his food including the cookie which he savored with the most tantalizing moans.

Dean could feel Castiel observing him from the corner of his eye. 

“Dean, where is your cookie?” he asked innocently, pressing himself closer to Dean's side. 

“I am saving it for later” Dean replied hoping the answer would suffice. Unfortunately Cas wouldn't give up that easily. He reached over Dean towards the cookie in the door pocket but Dean was able to grab his wrist before it reached its price. 

“No, Cas that is my cookie” Cas pulled back slightly, pouting. It was an incredibly endearing pout but Dean stood his ground. 

“But Dean I really want it!” he whined. Dean ignored his boyfriends pleas instead focusing on the road, they would be home really soon. Just as Dean though Castiel had given up he felt a warm hand climbing up his thigh towards his groin. 

“Cas!? What are you doing, stop that!” Dean flailed almost losing control of the car while trying to get his boyfriend to stop. 

“Please Dean, I will do anything for that cookie” Cas whispered huskily, nipping at Dean's jaw line. Dean almost choked on air and blood rushed south. Fortunately for Dean they arrived at their apartment block and he was able to safely park the car.

The moment the car was put in park Cas move to straddle Dean in the driver's seat crashing their lips together. The kiss was hard and hurried, teeth were clashing but Dean was not complaining. He felt Cas grind down against him and he was instantly turned on by the bold action. Normally Cas would not be this forwards and he would never even consider doing anything like this where they might be spotted. The beer must be making him unusually brave or he really wants that damn cookie. 

Cas brought his hands up to caress along Deans neck and they continued up to bury themselves in his hair. Dean brought his own hands up to rest around Cas's hips and lifted his own hips to grind against Cas. 

Cas moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen it even more. 

“Dean please” Cas begged and Dean was not quite sure if his boyfriend was still begging for the cookie or if he was begging for more. Hoping that Cas had forgotten about the cookie Dean went ahead and un-zipped Cas's jeans, freeing his straining erection from his underwear. 

Dean made quick work of pulling his own track pants and boxers down to free his own hard member.

The two of them came up for air, Dean was able to hold both erections in his large hand. Both men moaned at the friction and Dean started to pump his hand up and down swiping his thumb over the heads now and then. 

Cas was breathing heavily already and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to strive off his own climax for long. Cas bent down to catch Dean in another kiss which continued along his jaw and down to his neck finding that one spot that drives Dean crazy. With a deep moan Dean increased the speed of his hand and felt Cas's breath on his neck hitch and quicken even more. 

“Dean - so close” Cas whined as he tried to press himself closer to Dean. 

“So good Cas” Dean moaned, as both men chased their climax. 

Without much of a warning Cas straightened up in Dean's lap, back arching, head thrown back he came undone with a final grunt. Watching the pure bliss on his boyfriends face Dean followed close after. 

The two men took a moment to catch their breaths before sharing a final kiss and straightening their come covered clothes. 

Fortunately the car interior was safe from bodily fluids or Dean would kill Cas for rueing the leather.

Noticing the clock in the car has passed 3:am Dean realized he really needed to get some more sleep before his shift. Dean opened the driver side door and Cas climbed out of his lap and out the door hanging of it in his drunken state. As Dean got out he took his cookie out of the door pocket but as soon as Cas saw it he quickly grabbed it out of Dean's hand. 

“This is mine!” he shouted and turned to stumble towards the apartment door. Not having the energy to argue about the cookie anymore, Dean just locked the car door and followed his boyfriend to ensure he made it safely inside. 

When Dean entered their bedroom he found Cas struggling to get out of his clothes, his cheeks puffed up still chewing the cookie he had stolen. Dean chuckled in amusement. 

“Dean, help” Cas mumbled around the cookie in his mouth. Feeling sorry for the man and wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible Dean helped Cas to undress and tucked him under the covers. 

Cas snuggled up close to Dean when he entered the bed himself. “I love you” he mumbled against his chest. 

Dean placed a kiss atop Cas's head. “I love you too” 

When Castiel woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed and a killer head ache. On the night stand he found a large glass of water and a painkiller together with a note. 

_See you tonight_

_Love Dean_

_P.s. You owe me a cookie!_

Cas felt his face heat up as memories of the night before flooded back. Deciding he was not ready to face his actions yet Cas pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome. 
> 
> This story is not Beta read so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
